


Only Have Eyes For You

by FabulouslySpiteful



Series: The After Party [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore Is A Former Rockstar, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Swearing, Triggers, tw: substance abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulouslySpiteful/pseuds/FabulouslySpiteful
Summary: There's something mysterious about Adore, and Bianca wants to find out.





	Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :)
> 
> I've been playing around with this thought for almost a month now, so I decided to post it. If there are any mistakes I am really sorry.

_Teaching at Rupaul Charles Preparatory for Girls was an honor for any budding teacher. The school had a reputation among other private schools within North America, and sometimes abroad, as well as being a stepping stone for students who wanted to head off to Ivy League universities._

* * *

 

Bianca had visited the school once, she was there to help a former student of hers settle into the school, and while she was only staying for the weekend, she'd become mesmerized by the greenery surrounding the buildings. Bianca had made a mistake of expressing her interest to one of the deans, some woman named Karen? Or something that rhymed, and received a haughty laugh before hearing a disgusted  _"Really?"_

That pissed Bianca off, but also motivated her to speak with the Vice Principal Michelle Visage, a woman with the penchant of wearing low-cut tops and ridiculously tall heels, about any vacancies. She flew back to New York with her resignation in hand.

* * *

There were only a few days left before school started up for another year and all Adore could do was lounge around and eat unusually large amounts of pizza. However she'd decided to go out for a stroll around the neighborhood, knowing fully well that once school started, she would be cooped up in the music room trying to teach music and argue with Trixie that rock was a much better genre than country.

Barking and a stringful of curses caused Adore to stop suddenly.

A woman dressed in a long leopard print kaftan, something Michelle would absolutely kill for, was chasing after a small dog, while having another tucked underneath her left arm.

Adore, who noticed the dog was running in her direction, knelt down and quickly captured the animal by scooping it up into her arms. "Hey there cutie," Adore giggled as the dog barked and licked her face.

"Dede!"

"Is that your name, huh?" Adore said as she approached the woman and smiled. "Hi I'm Adore, is this your gorgeous puppy?"

"Yes! Thank you for managing to get her. I'm Bianca by the way, and this little guy here is Sammy." Bianca placed Sammy on the ground, before scooping Dede from out of Adore's arms and quickly checked her over.

"Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, I moved here from New York about a few days ago. Thought I'd take these two out for a walk so we can get familiar with area. But Dede's harness snapped and it spooked her."

They eased off into a slow walk, Adore pointed out to various houses mentioning who lived there and what they were like, until they stopped outside a modest sized townhouse.

"And this is my place."

"Holy shit! What are you a drug dealer or something?" Bianca joked while nudging Adore in the ribs. She sobered at the wounded look she received. "What?"

"Nothing." Adore murmured before smiling tightly. "Sorry for having to cut this short but I have a few things I need to get done before I have to head back to work. It was nice meeting you Bianca, you too Dede."

Bianca watched the young woman walk up the footpath and disappear inside. Something about Adore seemed familiar to the older woman.

* * *

"So Katya and I were thinking about going out tonight, and you're coming along," Trixie said suddenly, popping up behind Adore, who swore loudly and spun around to glare at her colleague. Trixie cackled loudly, which caused Adore to wince and cover her ears, "Oh c'mon it'll be fun. And we both know you need to get laid!"

Adore's face went bright red at the mentioning of her non-existent love life. She readjusted her baggy Pearl Jam shirt, tugged her ripped jeans up and proceeded to stick her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Adore!"

Both women whipped around to see Michelle Visage standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. The woman was dressed in a black body-con dress and had a pair of blood-red heels on, while her hair and makeup were immaculate.

"Yes Michelle?"

"Couldn't you have dressed up nicely for once? We have a new staff member and you look like you're ready for a rock concert."

"Well Michelle, I am a former _**R**_ _ **ockstar**_ and this is how I like to dress. Ru doesn't have any problem with how I dress." Adore replied stiffly before rising to her feet and turning to Trixie. "You got any suitable clothes?"

"But you say I look like bumpkin!" Trixie pouted.

"Yeah, but apparently I can't wear this." Adore grumbled while glaring at Michelle, who sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Forget about it Adore, just get your ass down to the staff room."

Before Adore could say something, Trixie grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her all the way to the staff room. When they entered, Trixie pushed Adore into the closest seat and sat down beside her.

"You need to be careful with how you talk to Michelle, I don't want some stuffy person working with me if you get fired."

Adore smiled softly and patted the woman on the shoulder. She didn't notice the person standing before her, it wasn't until she heard a gasp.

"Adore?"

The woman turned her head around, eyes widening, as she broke out into a big smile.

"Bianca?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Chemistry teacher, and now I can understand why you live in such a lavish house. One of my students in New York, her name is Laila, she was a big fan of yours."

"Oh... Uh, that's cool." Adore said as she glanced at Trixie. "Oh, Trixie this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Trixie."

"Hi, I happen to be Adore's closest friend," Trixie said coolly. "How do you know each other?"

"This is the woman I was talking about the other day, Trix."

Before either woman could say something, Rupaul walked into the room, demanding sudden silence. He then went on about the itinerary for the upcoming year before introducing Bianca, who cackled at the shocked look on Sharon's face. Then he excused the staff, who slowly trickled out of the room and back to their offices.

Adore and Trixie were halfway down the corridor when Bianca called out.

"Hey Adore!"

"Yes, Bianca?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Well Trixie invited me out for... Well where the fuck were we going?"

"Katya and I were gonna take you to a bar-'

"On second thoughts I might pass on your invitation Trix," Adore said quickly. She knew they were going to drag her to a gay bar hoping Adore would snag someone. "So what were you going to say Bianca?"

"Well I saw this little restaurant and was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Bianca asked.

"Sure. Tell Katya I'm sorry, okay?"

Trixie waved the apology off, she smiled brightly. "That's fine, we'll probably end up doing-'

"Trixie!" Adore said as she wrapped a hand around the blonde's mouth. She cringed when the woman licked her. "Eww!" She wiped her hand on the side of her jeans and glared. "I expected that from Katya, not you."

"Okay, this is my cue to kindly back the fuck away," Bianca said. "I'll see you later Adore."

"Yeah. See ya Bianca."

They watched Bianca's retreating form before looking at each other.

"What?"

"Look at you, all grown up and going out on a date."

Adore groaned softly. "It's not a date," she hissed. "It's just two people going out to eat."

"Which is a date."

"Fuck you. Besides, she might not like girls. And if she does, she'll run when she finds out about my past."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> If there it needs to be tidied up, or something added on, then do not hesitate to say something. I look forward to any feedback, whether it's positive or not.
> 
> The next chapter is currently in the stages of being re-read and edited.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
